Trixters cant be Ravens
by BlackoSun
Summary: Please read to know
1. Chapter 1 New Discoveries

Chapter 01 Daddy Problem's

Sighing Jack or Jacklyn got out of the limo that toke her home every day. Alfred helped her out of the limo and got her bag's in the amount of time it toke her to slink up the front steps like a fox. She stepped in the house and dodged the kick to the upper body if it had landed Damian launched another attack before Bruce showed up ducking well grabbing Damian's leg to throw him I spun and let go for him to hit the wall but not hard to avoid breaking any thing he'd just be sore for a few day's Bruce sighed just like I had done a few short seconds prior to the little sparring episode Jacklyn oh no he just used my full name better run but before I could put one foot back to start my marathon Dick and Jason tackled me to the ground for as I would put it a sit down and by the way things where headed it was about me I fell limp knowing from many failed attempts not to fight it but what was to come even I had no idea dragging me to the living room up onto the couch and with Damian sitting on my legs to thwart any escape attempts I waited for my impending doom and it started with the question of why are you putting on wigs and wearing make-up I said nothing and Bruce tried again and I stayed silent all four sighed and it was Damian who got me to answer with the truth I'm going threw some changes that are from my long time ago life that just now are making an appearance Bruce nodded his head but I could tell he knew something but he smiled and told me that as punishment I could say good bye to the wigs and make-up for a good long week I sighed a long long sigh this was going to be a fun week at home.

I wasn't a true Wayne I was a Napier but I wasn't sad about it in fact Dick and Jason were adopted to but they hadn't been the only girl in a boys orphanage I went to my room and locked my door for the next week that and the rest of my room were going to be my only company.

It had been a week seance Bruce had gone in to see her she had been angry at their last meeting and as one the four plus Alfred approached her room it had been a struggle in getting in but they were happy they had Jack had gone in to a comatose like state by the time they had gotten in now at the hospital the doctors had removed the hair coloring and make-up to find light brown hair with green streak's and under tones as well as very pale skin she had also been wearing contacts on a quick look to the eyes had revealed taking them out they hadn't know tasted the reddening of the whites and yellowing of the irises and pupil Bruce had been pacing outside of Jacks room for over an hour when the doctor came out to tell them her condition she seemed fine and needed a few weeks of rest but could leave in about a week if nothing happened and it just so happened the Joker had set his sights on blowing up that very hospital.

All the bombs were rigged to explode so he had just wanted to see if any one was still in the rooms when he saw Jack letting out a soft gasp he rushed over to her and picked her up carrying her out of the building and a safe distance away from the blast zone before setting her down and detonating the bomb he was in the middle of walking back to see why the boom hadn't been bigger when Batman popped up and asked as to where Jacklyn was Joker decided to be kind for once and tell him and before Batman could say Bat the Joker vanished running to where Joker had said Jack was he was terrified as to what may have happened to her but instead was taken a back when he found Jack on the grass with the Jokers jacket covering her picking up jacket and all Bruce toke her to the bat cave three days after the attack Jack woke up in as her aching brain put it some rat hole or cave getting up and walking/crawling along the wall she found Bruce when turning the corner a bit shocked Bruce looked her over before helping her over to some chair that appeared out of who knows where sitting Jack sighed before cracking open a single eye and hitting Bruce upside the head ow Bruce said well rubbing his head why am I here and what the fuck happened to the house Jack said in a bored tone and just at that moment she got all the answers and some when Damian walked in dressed like Robin looking back to Bruce in that same bored tone she said so your the Batman and Damian's Robin then I guess that makes Dick Night wing and Jason Red Robin so anything else I need to know Bruce after what had just happened decided to tell the truth that being Jack was save by him Jacklyn when you where unconscious the Joker blew up the hospital you where in yet saved you and kept you safe as well as tell me where you were not expecting what was to come Bruce and company braced them selves but all Jack said was so hes still looking out for me I thought he was to keep distance so I'd be safe but Ill have to thank him next time Bruce plus the others stared at Jack like she had grown some extra heads WHAT they all shouted at once huffing Jack looked up and decided then and there she would share her one secret who her father was as they all knew her late mother Lilly Napier looking up she started hesitantly I...I wish to tell what you've been trying to find out the name of my father Bruce came to quickly after hearing this looking her straight in the eye Bruce said if you wish to taking a deep breath Jack said his name was Jack Napier that's why my names Jacklyn he raised me until I was eight seven years ago a accident accoutered and me and my father became subjected to a chemical with unknown proponents that he got a bath of and later on I got accidentally toke a fall in to a smaller amount then him the chemicals didn't start to activate until about a month ago for me my dad changed his name and dropped me off at the orphanage after I convinced him in to it saying he could watch me from a far so that enemy's wouldn't know about me being a weakness Bruce could see where this was heading but he was hoping it not to be true but the next words from her mouth confirmed his theory he changed his name to Joker the reactants where amazing Dick fainted Jason started to mumble prayers Damian was staring at me Bruce had a grimace on his face and Alfred was calm like had known all along and after living with him for five years he probably had realized after I started to laugh when in pain plus my mental state wasn't that stable in fact it was about lower level threat on the Arkam scale witch isn't that good any way Jack sighed before passing out in the chair.

Alfred being the only one thinking at the time caught her before she fell to the ground and moved her to the couch putting a pillow under her head and a cool cloth on her forehead because she seemed to have developed a slight fever grabbing a cup of tea he sat down to watch the young girl fight the fever he had known he had seen the similarities she and the Joker had shared the green tinted hair and yellowish eyes he had seen when angered where just the proof but now on closer look the green seemed more prominent and her skin was almost chalk white and her eyes had started to take a turn for the worse putting his tea down he changed the cloth for a colder one before looking to see what the other young masters were up to in the amount of time Dick had regained consciousness and he along with Damian where trying to quiet Jason up Bruce watching on in silence standing Alfred walked to Bruce before saying and what you going to do Sir looking up Bruce said try and make shore she doesn't turn in to a little version of the Joker Sir may I say she would really be a little Trixter smiling Alfred went back to Jack to continue taking care of her knowing her life will be filled with pain and suffering love and loss happiness and hatred all for her to live a life where she is feared by all villains included if lucky she could become a apprentice under Bruce if not she might resort to crime even at a young age she'd be feared and hunted down by the GCPD and those with a grudge against the Joker forever living in her fathers shadow and labeled the clown princess of crime and subjugated to torcher no normal human could stand just because of her fathers name and here she was asleep on the couch not a care in the world resting to rid her body of the comatose after affects so she could try and live a normal life a saddened smile slide to Alfred's face before he whispered may you have sweet dreams before you wake up to this hellish world replacing the cloth he sat down and drifted in to a dreamless sleep.

Jack sat up from the noise of what seemed to be a fight swinging her legs to the floor she stood to go investigate zeroing in on the noise she found Damian training smiling she call out so when can I have a try it seems like a fun little work out startled Damian fell on his butt looking over he smiled well saying I guess now if your up for it smirking Jack stalked forwards ready for some fun when a sharp pain coursed threw her head stopping for a moment she shook her head the voices were talking again _**Fight show him were not weak**_ _Don't we need to rest more to regain all our strength_ **Destroy him forget the training dummy attack him rip him to shreds and laugh over his disfigured corpse** she looked up to find Damian Jason Dick and Bruce watching her smiling she said no sorry I have a ….headache yeah a headache she knew it was a bad lie but she didn't want them to worry that much about her sighing she turned and under her breath she said yeah and the voices driving me over the edge walking to where Alfred was sitting she sat down when he started to talk I know your starting to hear voices and your physically changing now do you wish to talk about it Jacklyn looked over and started yes the change is progressing quickly and the voices are becoming more frequent back at the training room all three were talking the first one said fight show him were not weak number two said don't we need to rest more to regain all our strength and the evil one and loudest said destroy him forget the training dummy attack him rip him to shreds and laugh over his disfigured corpse and all I came up with for a cover was a headache what a loosely excuse for a human I am Alfred after hearing this said in all honesty you know you could become a sidekick for Bruce looking up Jack smiled to Alfred now all I need is a name lets see the names seem to revolve around birds how about Nightingale no to elegant sparrow to soft I know raven its perfect smiling together Jack and Alfred went to work on her outfit.

Landing in front of Bruce Jack said so what do you think Bruce stared well taking in the outfit she wore consisting of blackish blue material a black wig with red streaks black mask and silver lipstick Bruce smiled and asked so what are you smirking Jack answered a raven Bruce seemed taken a back a raven **y** es **your** **little** female birdie **sidekick** Jack said with slight anger from the evil voice witch didn't go unnoticed by Bruce thinking at the speed of light Jack said so will you take me on as a sidekick I mean I am already at the bat cave so I think its fair or are we gonna have a test to see how far my mental state is like my dads if so can we do it quick sighing Bruce said yes the test is over here as the test began Bruce asked the first question and so on and so on some answers where safe others were dark and evil like question three a villain had a family member and the only way to get them back is kill someone you don't know what will you do Jack answered find the random guy drag him to the villain torcher him than rip open his chest and drive a knife threw his heart and if he has family kill them two so they don't have to suffer with the loss Bruce had shivered at the coldness in her voice as she said it there was no sadness fear sympathy or even regret in her voice just cruelty and a deep desire no want to do just as said coming back to then he saw that she was as stable as possible after having the Joker as your father and falling in to some chemicals he walked to where he had left Jack in the training room hearing some noise he turned the corner to find her fighting the robotic fighting dummy on the highest level level 20 letting out a gasp when he heard a laugh after the dummy had hit her in the chest and a sharp intake when the training dummy went down after the hit Jack then stood up fully and kicked the dummy multiple times and yell things that made Bruce wince letting out a huff Jacklyn turned to Bruce and smiled a cold smile she was angry Damian had turn the dummy to the farthest setting and run in a voice that rivaled that of the Joker when angry she said have you seen Damian anywhere not missing the predator like glint in her eyes he asked why why why because that little piece of shit set this fucking bitch face of a training dummy on me an ran when I get him I'll make shore to give him a variation of electroshock therapy with electric eels Bruce cringed knowing she'd make good of her word looking up he said what he had come for your stable and I'll be happy for you to become my sidekick Jacklyn jumping up and down Jack let out shouts of joy Bruce then decided to ask how she had taking out the dummy she replied a joy buzzer I put one on well fighting to over load its system for it to stop Bruce smiled she might have use a trick that the Joker used but she had made good use of it and Alfred had been right she wasn't a little Joker but a little Trixter she had proved it just now by using somebodies trick against someone else she'd be a great sidekick as long as he watched her and made shore she didn't become a criminal.

Smiling Bruce asked if I wanted Chines Italian for dinner of course I said yes and we went back to the manor to order and change to some clean clothes and see what villain was on the news this time and the whole time I was smiling because I had tricked Bruce in to trusting me just because I look like my father and I had his mind didn't mean I was going to start as a villain no I'd get there one day but for now I was going to learn all of my enemy's secrets and trust so I could destroy him later after all I am my daddy's little princess, The Trixter.


	2. Sorry

Im sorry but this story is being taken down soon. In return Im rewriting it to my new standard. The problems were that there isn't any detail just some words strung together.

I hope you read some of my new writings!

~BlackoSun Out!


End file.
